oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Biohazard
Biohazard continues the storyline after the Plague City quest. The plot deepens as Elena finally gets a chance to process her plague samples. Buried under these samples, lies a well-hidden secret. Walkthrough for Telegrab/Falador Teleport/Ardougne Teleport |items=*Priest gown top and bottom (can be obtained during the quest for 10gp) *Rotten apple (can be obtained during the quest) |recommended =*A few energy or stamina potions recommended Optional: *3 Telegrabs (3 air runes and 3 law runes) *Teleports to Falador/Draynor, Varrock, and Ardougne |kills = Mourner (level 13) |description = The sequel to Plague City}} Confiscated Items required: None.'' To begin, go to Ardougne, and talk to Elena in East Ardougne, in the house east of her parents. She will tell you that she was able to collect some good samples of the plague, but unfortunately, the Mourners took all of her equipment and locked it away at their headquarters. She now needs someone to sneak back into the city and try to find it for her. Since the sewer tunnel used in the previous quest has been sealed off from the other side, she suggests talking to her father's friend, Jerico, who keeps communication with West Ardougne via his pigeons. Sneaking back ''Items required: A pigeon cage and bird feed.'' Jerico lives in a house just south of the northern bank in Ardougne and just north of the chapel. He will tell you that he has arranged for Omart to help create a rope ladder to get over the wall between the cities. Before you leave Jerico's house, search the cupboard for some Bird feed, and grab a Pigeon cage from the backyard. ('''Note: Bird feed can only be picked up after talking to Jerico.) Omart can be found west of Ceril Carnillean's house in East Ardougne, just south-west of the castle. When you talk to him, he says that although he can move you over the wall, it is too risky as the watchtower guards are too close to the wall. The guards need to be distracted so that you can find an opportunity to enter the city. He will tell you to talk to Jerico. When you talk to Jerico, he will tell you to talk to Omart. You do not need to talk to Omart again before doing the next part of the quest. Now, head to the watchtower, directly north of Omart. Stand in the corner where the two spiked fences meet, and use the bird feed on the watchtower fence. Once the feed is in place, open the pigeon cage to release the pigeons. The pigeons will immediately fly to the watchtower, to eat the feed, and distract the guards. Go back and talk to Omart, who will call out to his assistant, Kilron, to throw over the rope ladder. Climb over the ladder into West Ardougne. Infiltrating Mourner HQ Items required: '''A rotten apple (must be apple in quest - others from Yanille or Seers' Village do not work). Head to the Mourners' Headquarters located in the north-eastern corner of the city. Try to enter, but you will not be allowed in by the mourners. Go around the headquarters to the northern part, where you can see a cauldron being cooked in the backyard. Pick up the rotten apple laying on the ground just to the west, and squeeze through a gap in the fence into the backyard. Use the rotten apple on the stew that is brewing in the cauldron, making sure you right-click the apple, otherwise, you will eat it. Squeeze back through the fence and walk around to the front of the building, and attempt to go inside again. One of the mourners will tell you that the player is not permitted inside because several mourners are ill with food poisoning and are waiting for a doctor. Head to Nurse Sarah's house - the large building south-west of the West Ardougne church. Search the cupboard in the northern part of her house to obtain a doctors' gown. Equip the gown, and go back to the headquarters. The professional attire will easily fool the mourners into letting you into their base. For all subsequent visits to the headquarters during the quest, the gown must be worn at all times. Go upstairs and kill a mourner, while still wearing the doctors' gown. The key will automatically be placed in the player's inventory. Use the key on the gate to get inside the caged room. Search the crates to find Elena's distillator. Exit the headquarters, and head back to Kilron at the south-east corner of West Ardougne. He will help the player get back over into East Ardougne. Alternatively, players can head through the sewers as they are no longer blocked. Go to Elena and give her the distillator. Getting the Touch Paper ''Items required: ''Distillator Elena extracts a sample of the plague, but the results of her test are strange. In order to get refined results, she requires help from her mentor. Elena hands you a plague sample, along with liquid honey, sulphuric broline, and ethenea. She requests that you visit the Chemist in Rimmington to obtain some touch paper to bring to Guidor in Varrock. It might be wise to use the drop trick to get a second set from Elena. The extra set can be banked, preventing the need for a trip back to Ardougne in case of an accident. ''The plague sample is extremely fragile.' Use of any of the following will cause the sample to break: * Any combat * Teleport spells and tablets * Teleportation jewellery * Spirit trees * Using canoes * Random events * POH portals Use of any of the following will NOT cause the sample to break: * Banking the samples and then doing any of the above * Charter ships * Fairy rings * Balloon transport system * Keldagrim carts If at any time, you lose the sample, you can get a replacement from Elena back in Ardougne. Besides just banking the samples, some alternate methods that can be used to transport the materials to Rimmington are: *Walk or run to East Ardougne docks, and take the boat to Brimhaven (30 coins, or if you have earned your Karamja gloves, then 15 coins, or Ring of charos "charm" is a free ride); on the same dock you arrive, there is a charter service. Take the charter service boat (at a charge of 1,600 coins; Ring of charos (a) is half price on all charters) to Port Sarim, east of Rimmington. * Use the level 33 Agility shortcut east of Elena's house, and then use the bank just east and deposit the samples, teleport to Camelot, and run south to Catherby. Once in Catherby, withdraw the samples and charter a ship to Port Sarim, and then run west to Rimmington. For time's sake, it's recommended that you simply bank all items Elena gives to you and teleport. Teleport to Falador or Draynor, pull out all the items (including the plague sample, or else you won't be able to get the touch paper), and run down to Rimmington to speak with the Chemist in the house to the west of Rimmington square. Important: Avoid letting him know you have the plague sample on you or else he will take it and you will have to get a new one from Elena. Tell him that you are Elena's friend and that she needs some touch paper for Guidor. On hearing her name, the chemist hands you over some touch paper, no questions asked. Foresight Items required: 'Liquid honey, ethenea, sulphuric broline, and plague sample.'' Due to the nature of the sample, Varrock has instituted a guard to do spot checks. This prevents you from bringing the three vials of test liquid to Guidor as they will be confiscated. The chemist will suggest giving a vial to each of his three helpers: Chancy, Da Vinci, and Hops. Alternatively, you can take the liquid honey, ethenea, and sulphuric broline to Varrock and use Telekinetic Grab it over the fence after passing through the gate. ('''Note: This requires 33 Magic.) Chancy, Da Vinci, and Hops are located right outside the chemist's house crowding around a fire. Make sure to give each bottle to the right person, or you will not receive them when you get to Varrock. Give Chancy the liquid honey, Da Vinci the ethenea, and Hops the sulphuric broline. Once you have given the vials, they will tell you to meet at the Dancing Donkey Inn in Varrock. So far, so good ''Items required: '''10gp or Priest gown, plague sample. '' Liquid honey, ethenea, and sulphuric broline if you've chose to go the telegrab route' Deposit the plague sample in the bank and teleport to Varrock, or just walk. Once in Varrock, buy a priest gown top and bottom from Thessalia's Fine Clothes if you haven't already for 10gp and put it on. Enter Varrock East Bank and withdraw the plague sample if you need to. Next, go to the south-east part of Varrock where one guard stands in front of a gate- just a few steps west of the tea stall and a water icon, for a well. While carrying the plague sample, try to use the gate and the guard will search you. He won't find anything. Use the gate again, and you will be allowed to pass. '''''Your inventory must have space for the three vials or they will vanish on retrieval. Head to the Dancing Donkey Inn and talk to the chemist's assistants to get the vials back. Having a full inventory will require you to obtain a new set from Elena. Secrets '''Items required: 'Plague sample, touch paper, Priest gown, and an Ardougne teleport (51+ Magic suggested).'' Head to Guidor's house in the south-east corner of the gated area. When attempting to enter, Guidor's wife will say that she is waiting for a priest to come and bless Guidor. Equip your priest gown, and she will let you in. Talk to Guidor, who says that his wife has kept him under house arrest because of the rumour about the 'plague-carrier'. Give him the vials and sample, and tell him that Elena has sent a sample that needs to be processed. After analysing it, he will come to a surprising conclusion. He tells you that the plague is just a lie and the real question is "Why?". Return to Ardougne, and talk to Elena. When you tell her that Guidor found nothing in his results, she suggests that the plague must be a hoax and that you should speak to the person on top of this - King Lathas of East Ardougne. King Lathas is located just south of Elena's house, in his bedroom on the of East Ardougne Castle. When told that the plague is in fact a hoax, the King replies that he did it for the best of his people, and that it protects them from a "far greater danger". He then tells the player about the journey of King Tyras - the king of West Ardougne and King Lathas's brother - towards the west and that he has been corrupted by a dark lord after drinking from the Chalice of Eternity. Hence, the wall has been erected between the cities to protect East Ardougne and in turn, all of RuneScape. Quest complete! Rewards *3 Quest points *1,250 experience *Use of the Combat Training Camp north of the city. *Ability to travel freely through the West Ardougne gate. Trivia *Da Vinci is a reference to the famous multi-talented Italian, Leonardo Da Vinci. *The name of the man who helps you get over the wall, Jerico, could be a reference to Jericho's wall. *The Inn of the Dancing Donkey is likely a reference to the Inn of the Prancing Pony where Frodo and Sam go to meet Gandalf in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *It's possible to avoid giving any of the vials to the Chemist's cronies by dropping the vials outside the gate, having the guard check you, and then telegrabbing them from the other side. See also * Plague City * Underground Pass * Recipe for Disaster * Easy Ardougne Diary Category:Quests Category:Biohazard